Her Enchanted Dawn
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: One-Shot: She wanted a normal life after the accident. But as this handsome hanyou stranger enters her life, will she be able to open up her heart again? Rated M for sensitive material, language and fluff- Inu/Kag


My longest one-shot up to date! I started working on this after I got an idea from a movie I received for Christmas. It's a different approach from what I'm used to writing so **no flames** please. Characters here might be OOC but again I don't know.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. are and will always belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sad for us, huh? I will only ever own my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Love is the enchanted dawn of every heart." - Lamartine<p>

**Her Enchanted Dawn**

He didn't expect to stop and stare at what, or who was in the tiny bookstore. By all means he should be hauling his ass straight to work. But against his better judgment, he did.

The Illusion was a tiny red brick building between a dry-cleaners and an ice cream parlor. A horizontal wooden sign hung above the door, "The Illusion" in black cursive, swaying with the early autumn chill. Two huge windows showcasing the latest arrivals and specials of the week gave a clear view of the inside.

And it was behind the counter that he saw her.

Deciding to take a sneak peak and risk getting his ass fired, the hanyou walked through the door announced with a jingle. His nose was assaulted by old leather and sugar cookies. The wooden counter to his left was the woman who was helping a mother and her child. He stayed back watching, cursing himself why he was here in the meantime.

"Goodbye, have a wonderful day!" The woman waved to the mother and child as they exited. Then she turned her eyes to see him. "Hi, may I help you?"

Now that she noticed him, he didn't know what he should say. He wondered if was because of her voice, sweet and fragile, or her smile showing off supple lips and gleaming white teeth.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked, noticing his silence and posture. This stranger was good looking, but she cleared her throat to keep herself from prolonging the silence. When he shrugged and gave a tiny nod, she smiled again. "Well then welcome to The Illusion. Please help yourself to some cookies and lemonade and if you need any help, just ask."

His autumn yellow eyes noticed the pitcher and huge plate of sugar and oatmeal cookies-with complimentary napkins and cups. But then his eyes drifted to his surroundings, noticing how it wasn't actually small as he thought. To his right, two plush chairs with a small table sat in a corner on a plush rug, and beyond them were rows and rows of shelves lined with books of all sorts. The whole store seemed to be made of wood, cedar and complimenting earthy shades of green and blue.

Now, all he needed was an excuse, considering he wasn't much of a reader. He didn't know exactly why he was here in the first place, other than the woman with the long dark hair and a cheery smile.

So he went with something neutral. "What would you recommend to read?"

She looked from her laptop, hearing how smooth and deep the stranger's voice was. She liked it. "Well, it all depends what mood I'm in. You like sports? Fantasy? Action? Adventure?"

Action… he did like action, especially sword action. "Got anything about swords or battles?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure but let's take a look." She stood up, grabbed hold of something and began limping out from behind the counter.

InuYasha couldn't exactly say what he was thinking at that moment when he fully saw her.

Everything from her right knee down was gone. Amputated. She was using crutches to move around. The hanyou couldn't help but stare longer than he should have, but immediately looked up at the girl's face, embarrassed to be staring at her disability.

If she noticed him gawking, she didn't say anything about it. "Right this way."

He followed, not missing the way her breathing was short and her heart beating faster than normal. But aside from her missing leg, InuYasha saw how pretty… gorgeous she was. And the way she was moving towards a destination, like nothing could stop her, he knew this woman had a strong will even if he didn't know her.

She didn't miss the way he looked at her when she came out… and at her unfortunate injury. But she was inwardly relieved when he didn't say anything or had this certain look on his face like everyone else did when they saw her amputated leg. It was something she wanted to forget, but with people staring at her and whispering behind her back… it was hard not to.

She wanted a normal life, like she used to have. But ever since that…day, she choose to shut herself away from everyone, people who were once her friends. Her heart was shut tight because she didn't want to get close enough to anyone to harm and verbally abuse her because she was a cripple with one leg.

After walking down a few rows, eyes roaming about the shelves, she stopped near the back. "So, did you want reference? History?"

The hanyou in all his thoughts and questions completely forgot about what he wasn't here for. "Um like ancient swords, anything like that."

He watched as her fingers delicately grazed book spine after book spine, muttering to herself as she searched. When she wanted to bend down, she set her crutches aside and used the shelves as weight to carry her down to the lower shelves. He admired at how practiced this maneuver seemed to her but also couldn't help but feel sympathy. So he bent down with her, on his knees.

"Here's one. One based on early Japanese history of the sword." The woman opened the book and showed him the pages and diagrams and pictures and paragraphs of history. "Are you interested?"

He nodded, actually interested. He took the book. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"No thanks I'm good." He got up and without thinking held a hand to help her up.

Kagome looked up to his face then back at his hand. Part of her wanted to accept it, flattered that a handsome guy was offering to help. But the dominant part, the one that wanted to no one to see her as a weak, one-legged damsel in distress. She was a freak yes, but she could take care of herself thank you very much.

But, against all odds she tentatively accepted it and slowly he lifted her up and handed her the crutches. He didn't let go of her hand until she was stable.

"Thank you." She muttered, not used to having such a handsome stranger offer her a helping hand.

"Anytime." He shrugged, repeating her earlier words.

Her eyes of a shimmering brown met his own golden suns, unable to look away.

What he saw reflected in her eyes: pain, gratitude, sorrow, joy, confusion, he read them all. What happened to her, he wondered.

She could plainly see the power behind those eyes, strength in body and mind. He was like a book, waiting to be read and figured out. To be discovered with all his secrets and thoughts.

And for the first time in a long time, Kagome wanted to read even deeper into a person. To this man, this hanyou that looked at her like she was something else. What, she didn't know. But maybe he wanted to get to know her too.

Unbeknownst to her, InuYasha was thinking exactly that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later...<strong>_

She was completely unprepared when she saw that cute stranger walking in three days later, staring right at her like she was the purpose for his visit. Unable to keep down the blush, she waved. "Back so soon?"

The hanyou walked up the counter. "Yeah. One thing occurred to me, I never caught your name before I left a few days ago."

"If memory serves, you didn't exactly introduce yourself either." She crossed her arms, her smile planted firmly in place.

"Taisho InuYasha." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Nice to meet you, InuYasha. Higurashi Kagome." They shook hands briefly, both inwardly evaluating at the other's touch.

Her hand was small compared to his, smoother and dainty. But the boy could feel the caution and the curiosity the way she gripped his clawed appendage. It was warm, like her smile. "So, do you go to school?"

"I don't go to school anymore." She answered sadly. Shaking her head to clear away the past and hurt that came with it, she put back on her smile; to hide that pain and to focus that nothing could change what happened. "Do you go to school?"

"Used to." Putting his hands in his jean pockets, the hanyou looked out beyond the display widows. "I graduated this past spring and now have a job as a martial arts assistant."

"You do marital arts?" Kagome asked, becoming weirdly interested.

"Karate, judo, tae kwon do. Ever since I was kid. Someday I hope to become the master of my own dojo, an instructor with a bachelors degree in finance."

Her chuckles just came out of nowhere. "A martial arts sensei with a finance degree? That's a new one. But I guess it could come in handy just in case something happens right?" The woman didn't want to admit it, but just chatting with the hanyou named InuYasha made her feel… better, made her feel a lot a normal teenage girl again. Plus he was cute and sexy to look at. Clearing her head of such a thought, Kagome cleared her throat. "I wanted to go to college to be a writer, to learn more and be better at it. I actually had a short novel written and it was a hit with the teacher back in high school. He told me I had potential to go far."

Then he saw her eyes glaze over, sadness and pain creeping in. "It's okay, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Hearing her sigh and seeing her lose that heart wrenching look was enough for his heart to settle. He wasn't keen on seeing women hurt and this woman had a lot of it, in her eyes and in her scent. He figured it had something to do with her disability.

"So, I was wondering if you.. I mean just wanted to ask you if…" The twenty four year old didn't know why he was so nervous. He only met her twice and already he was looking like a fool. Sure she was gorgeous, real easy on the eyes, and had a voice to bring him to his knees, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. He's dated before but never had he been this unsure before. Before coming here InuYasha mentally rehearsed and rehearsed to make it seem he knew what he wanted when he asked her. And now, all that confidence and certainty flew out the window.

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Was he… asking her out? She wasn't sure but it sounded like it. And that scared her. If so, was it out of pity because she was without a leg? She didn't want that, to make it look like he had to be nice to her because she was disabled. She was no one's responsibility. And she didn't want to be a burden on someone. Not to mention the last time a guy asked her out, he stood her up and she ended up crying that whole night. And she knew why he bailed. Her and her injury, which hurt.

Now she avoided any attempts with men trying to woo and date her. It only ended in tears.

"If you're asking me out of pity, save it. I don't need your pity or sympathy, please."

He stared at her, shocked at what just left her mouth. But in some way he did understand. Bastards did tend to ask a girl out because they felt sorry for them because something was wrong with them. She was afraid, he could see that. And maybe it was too soon to be asking anyway.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't like that at all. But I can see that we just met and I'm apparently rushing things." He fumbled in his pocket and handed her a slice of paper. "Here's my number, in case you want to talk."

Biting her lip, she accepted the slip. "Thank you." She didn't know why she was letting this happen. She's told herself countless times over the past almost four years that she would never, ever date again. Any guy that really saw her took one look at her and then ran for the hills in disgust. And now here was a cute guy, someone who seemed friendly and even offered her his number. No guy was friendly for no reason. Unless it was to humiliate her later on.

But she looked at him-really looked at him. Was it really because he was interested and not at all put off by her? Kagome couldn't let herself believe it. It was too good to be true. But he didn't look like the type to actually embarrass her or point and laugh at her when she couldn't walk without her crutches.

Should she? It meant risking her heart, something she wasn't willing to do again. Plus if they did go anywhere together-should she think about it, she would only embarrass him in public. All the eyes, all the whispers, all the snickers. But wasn't she always praying for a normal life after her accident? Dating was normal, right? Was she willing to sacrifice her own torment and promises for something she's wanted for a good four years? It was hard, but wasn't it true that if you desperately wanted something for so long and there was an opportunity presenting itself, that you should take it and see what happens down the road?

Nodding her head, she reached for a pen and asked to see his hand. Knowing that this was definitely what she wanted to try again, she wrote on the inside of his palm her number. "Same goes for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Months Later...<strong>_

She busted out laughing so hard she had to cover the mouthpiece of her phone. Tears were leaking from her closed eyelids as her body leaned sideways from her laughter. "Seriously? Oh my Kami!"

It's been three months since that second meeting, and Kagome felt that she made the right decision in getting to know InuYasha. They talked and talked, and quickly became very good friends. While she wasn't ready to tell him about her disability, she always felt lighter when she spoke with him. The hanyou was like a daily dose of medicine. Whenever he didn't visit her at her mother's store every other day, he called her that night to see how her day was. And after a while she summoned up the guts to call him when she needed a boost to lift her spirits.

A woman leaned against the closed bedroom door, smiling in great joy for her daughter. Ever since she moved out to live on her own, Masako insisted that she come by twice a week to help out despite Kagome's "I'm independent" speeches every time. While she admired her eldest's will to live a normal life with her injury, the mother in her still wanted her daughter to be as safe and happy as she could be. Kagome changed the day after her amputation and she hasn't seen or heard her daughter laugh like that since then. This young man she spoke about and to must be someone special. And Masako couldn't hold back a tear, a tear for her daughter for finding a person to make her laugh and smile like she hasn't ever smiled before. Knowing that Kagome was going to be okay-and vowed to someday meet this boy, she stepped away from the door and opted to go and do some cleaning while her daughter was occupied.

"Okay, okay. How about a fair or an amusement park?" She hugged her pillow, her cell still glued to her ear.

"Hell no, woman! With the damn noise and the atrocious scents assaulting my nose every second? No thank you." InuYasha laid back against his couch, relaxing now that he was talking to the girl rapidly changing him.

He knew it was slow progress for them. She never spoke of what happened to her, and he respected her decision. He could see the hurt and the anguish she still suffered. She hid her pain very well, but not in her eyes where he could see them all too well. Kagome was strong, strong in heart to be carrying on like an everyday person, without a life-changing condition that made her stand out in a crowd. And at first he was shocked to see such a woman… a beautiful woman that seemed so happy and calm and collected having only one leg and using crutches to get around. But he saw pass that after talking with her the first couple of times, didn't even bother him anymore. Sure she was different, but as she pushed past her hurt, she moved on and talked like it was nothing, that her missing leg was a part of her and that it didn't affect her at all. She was smiles and laughs, had a fun and interesting personality and was independent. And if this blooming friendship was to head anywhere deeper and intimate, then he was going to let her set the pace, and accept it-which he had no problem with. Sure it was frustrating at times when he dreamed of being with her at night, but she was worth pursuing.

"How about traveling? You like to travel?" She asked next.

"Anywhere with mountains and trees is fine with me."

"Yeah, I'm a nature lover at heart. Can't take the city air even though I was born in Tokyo."

"Tokyo, huh? I was born not far from Mt. Fuji, just a small town surrounded by woods and brooks to splash and swim in."

Kagome stiffened for a moment, but then laid down on her bed. " I love to swim too. I used to be real good at it." She paused for a few seconds. "But I also love reading-I get that from my mom, and when I'm in the mood I love to cook."

The hanyou knew that. When he came to The Illusion during her lunch break as a surprise visit, he walked into the smell of orange chicken, something real spicy, and steamed rice. She explained the side dish was actually Korean, a recipe her mother taught her, called Kimchi or spiced fermented cabbage. While she offered him some chicken and rice, he politely refused the Korean dish because he couldn't handle anything hot enough to burn his tongue-after his first curry incident years ago. Plus it smelled unpleasant but the taste was excellent, but after you acquire a taste for it she said.

She continued to surprise him as the three months went by. Not only did she love to read whenever she could, she was also a beloved storyteller. Every other Saturday, a lot of kids from 4 to 7 years of age would gather around Kagome, who sat on one of the plush chairs and read a few stories for a few hours with complimentary drinks and snacks for them. InuYasha sat back and watched one time, observing how good she was with the little ones, answering questions with an answer and a dazzling smile. The children loved Kagome so much they weren't even bothered by her missing leg, although some of them were curious and asked questions about it from time to time. Kagome didn't get angry with them, but only said she had an accident and that she was okay now, never loosing that smile. And it threw InuYasha's heart for a loop at how she could carry on, to be so strong and loving to even the most impatient and rude.

Another thing he discovered was why she told him she didn't socialize very much since the accident. Whenever she had to help a customer, she would have to get from behind the counter with her crutches and lead them, all the while having them check out her missing limb. She never said anything about the staring but he could sense that she was unhappy and uncomfortable whenever it happened. And he wanted nothing more to rip their eyes out, just to stop her uneasiness. But it occurred mostly with the teenagers and college students. The elder adults and small children were more polite. The more obnoxious ones, particularly the college aged males, shook their heads and asked why she only had one leg. She ignored their comments, their flirtations. InuYasha writhed in jealousy whenever a male came in and eyed the twenty-one year old, not seeing her injury and was immediately repelled whenever they did.

That made him ever more irate. The immature bastards loved the face of a beautiful woman, but was put off if there was something wrong with them. He gladly knock the fuckers on their asses but knew better, Kagome allowed no violence in the shop, plus it could jeopardize The Illusion's reputation. But she said in private that she was appreciative and grateful. And the tears that fell from her eyes told him that she was genuinely thankful, for no one besides her family has ever expressed strongly to kick someone's ass for harassing her, especially since she was too nice to do it herself. He walked out that day with a warm sensation on his cheek from the sweet kiss she unexpectedly gave him. The hanyou's heart still pounded whenever he though about it.

"So, about that short novel you mentioned…"

"Oh no, you don't want to hear that. It might be too sappy and romantic for your masculine ears."

Holding back his chuckles, he smoothed his hair back and made sure his apartment was locked before retiring to his bedroom. As soon as his door was shut he asked. "Let me be the judge of that. Besides, if you want to be a writer, you need to share your work and I know you have no problem reading to the kids."

Flushing at not only his insistence to hear her story but the tone he used. It was deep, rough but gentle. She had seen his temperamental side but was always happy to see his softer side-which was happening more often when they were alone talking. "I don't know, InuYasha. That was high school."

"Damn woman! You read to the kiddies at the shop no problem. But when I ask you to read your story, you freak out!" His blinds were open to the stars and the December moon outside, casting a slight glow on his carpet.

"No one's heard or read it expect my family and my teacher. I've never read it to anyone else. And I don't know if you'd like it." Though she sounded doubtful and nervous, she was in a way excited. Her hand was already reaching for the book which she kept safe in her bedside drawer. "Oh… alright. But just for a little while. I don't want you getting bored or start laughing."

"Only at the sappy parts."

"Shut up, jerk." She slowly opened the bound pages that lay on her lap to the first page. "It's called, "As the Leaves Fall..." hearing his slow breathing, she cleared her throat and took a settling breath.

"_**Chapter One. **_

_**He knew he shouldn't be intruding on the mansion's grounds, so quiet and dark as the night. But he couldn't help the calling that his heart made, for his love for the daughter of the nobleman meant more to him than even death. The pitch black cover of night was the only time they could meet, for he was not but a poor farmer's son and such a relationship was forbidden. But that mattered not to the secret lovers…" **_

The hanyou listened intently through the hours, not bothering to interrupt her. She sounded so passionate, so involved with it that he got swept away with it. High school level or not, Kagome had a gift for writing. He didn't read very much, but should she ever publish a novel one day, he would be the first in line to buy it. She told him she stopped because of certain events and not having enough time for it anymore. But maybe he should start encouraging her, to see how far she can go. She had the heart and the soul for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Month Later...<strong>_

On the eve of her 22nd birthday about a month later, the hanyou took her out to lunch. Surprising her at the bookshop, InuYasha told her about a restaurant he knew of and would enjoy. Kagome was adamant about going out in public. She hasn't gone out with anyone save for her family in public for over four years. Her mind was saying no, no the eventual humiliation and staring sure to come, to save herself from embarrassing not herself, but for her newly gained friend. InuYasha-who couldn't give a rat's ass if he was seen with her, was set on taking her out. He was patient with her, giving her room to accept and grow used to a new friendship. And usually he wasn't a patient being, which said a lot about how he felt about her. He saw the hesitation and the fear, the doubts and the consideration. Of course the decision was up to her entirely.

After weighing the pros and cons about this… outing-she briefly thought of this as a date, and considering he was willing to take her out a day before her birthday, the woman knew she couldn't stay lonely and caged from everyone all her life. And she was always telling herself that she wanted a life as normal as possible. And not only was a handsome guy asking, but he didn't mind being seen with her in public outside her home and her mother's bookshop. So in the end, throwing away all her negative thoughts for now, she grinned and said she'd love to.

It was on the edge of town he mentioned as he drove them from The Illusion. He knew the manager, an old friend of the family that served the best ramen and homemade dishes outside his mother's kitchen.

He parked his car beside an old building, constructed to look like an ancient Japanese temple. A neon sign flashed "Traditional Delights" in Kanji above the genkan.

"This looks nice." Kagome noted, loving the plants and flowers surrounded the place without looking tacky or too showy.

The hanyou opened her car door, crutches in hand. Thanking him for helping her out, she took her crutches and walked alongside him to the entrance. "Yeah, my mom had a hand in it. Sometimes she even stops by."

"Really?" She took notice of the empty maple and plum trees on the property. "I bet it's beautiful in the spring."

Once inside, she took a look at the interior. There was a koi pond housing at least a half dozen multicolored fish with a tiny waterfall ahead of them. Lanterns hung above traditional and modern seating arrangements. Watercolor paintings and/or wood blocks hung at each setting, rice paper windows and shoji screens, and even tatami mats. There was even low and peaceful Japanese music playing in the background.

"Hey, Kaede-baba! We're here!"

"I swear ye appetite is as healthy as ever, but your manners are still lacking." An old woman in her sixties appeared from a back door, shaking her head with her narrowed eyes right at the hanyou. When she looked at Kagome, her eyes softened. "Ah, welcome to my restaurant. You must the Kagome I've heard a lot about."

"Nice to meet you… Kaede-san." She bowed as much as she was able.

"No need for formality, child. Everyone is family here." The old woman was not all surprised to see the woman without a leg. From what she saw from the girl already, she was a bright and pretty looking youth. InuYasha told her that she wasn't too keen being in public, so she made sure to have a table ready in advance so she could be as comfortable as possible. "Right this way."

The duo followed the old owner to the back part, passing occupied tables and the curious stares that followed. "Wow, this is such a lovely place. Did you design the entire restaurant?"

"From top to bottom-with Izayoi's input here and there. While I do enjoy some modern conveniences, I love the artwork and some of the old ways established by our ancestors."

"I understand that. I grew up in my grandparent's shrine, and I've seen many ancient artifacts stowed for many generations."

"Well you must tell me all about it sometime, child." Kaede directed them to a traditional place setting. "You need any further help, don't be shy."

"Arigatou." With InuYasha's assistance, she settled onto a mat cross-legged, her crutches beside her. The hanyou sat across from her. After choosing their drinks, the couple was left alone.

"You two seem real close." She didn't forget the way he called her as they came in.

InuYasha shrugged. "She was a babysitter/grandmother rolled into one when I was growing up. She's one tough cookie though. Scared the hell out of me when I got in trouble."

"You? Scared? You don't strike me as one who scares easily." She fiddled with her chopsticks, smoothed the napkin on her lap, anything to keep her from getting too nervous.

"Believe me, you don't want to get the old bat angry."

Just a few seconds later, the "old bat" herself came with their drinks and an appetizer. "He was indeed a troublemaker when he was young. When his mother wasn't around to do it, I was there to scare him straight." Placing a green tea for Kagome and a coke in front of the hanyou, she asked for her order. InuYasha's she knew by heart since he came in here so often.

After deciding on the specialty, Kaede walked away but not before eyeing the young man and the way he looked at the frail looking girl.

InuYasha noticed how fidgety she was getting, her eyes darting nervously everywhere but at him. He could her heart thumping loudly, her scent tinged with apprehension. His own nerves aside, he cleared his throat to start a conversation-anything to get her to relax. "So, you learned to cook from your mother?"

Looking up at the sound of his voice, she swallowed the bile stuck in her throat. "Yeah, she's loves to cook when she's not reading. I was in the kitchen almost everyday, on the weekends and after school to see what she was making. When I got older she taught me how to make some of her famous recipes, some favorites handed down from through the family, and even the simplest recipes. Making green tea-real green tea was difficult. Took me two years to get it right, but I think the hardest one was the ramen she made."

His ear perked up. "Ramen?"

Noticing how straight his ears were and how his eyes were brighter then before, she smiled while holding in her laughter. "Yeah, it's not as simple as it looks. It takes patience and a lot of practice."

And the ice was broken. They talked about their hobbies, from her love of books and cooking to yoga, to InuYasha's passion for martial arts and sword fighting. He even bragged about his many trophies and victories over the years. Kagome could only shake her head, half amused and half proud. He had an ego, a bigger one than she first thought. But she felt she could put up his boasting, feeling that she could take him on, plus it was fun seeing him argue with her. He would stutter, flush from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, his eyes would narrow and sometimes she could see him flash his fangs but not in a threatening manner. The hanyou before her was in a lot of ways a man, but was still a little boy underneath. And the more she talked with him, getting to know him either by phone or meeting in person the more she grew to like him. And maybe, maybe someday she wondered if things would progress further than friendship.

And if they did, would she be ready?

The more they talked and dined, the easier Kagome found it to relax. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the restaurant, or the music that soothed her nerves. But she owed it mostly to the blunt and handsome hanyou in front of her. She didn't know why he chose to see her of all the women in the world. And even after the revelation that she wasn't exactly… normal, InuYasha still talked to her, laughed with her, surprised and ate with her. He didn't care. So why should she? If a guy was actually interested in her despite her flaws, she shouldn't let it pass her by. Of course the past would always haunt her, but she figured maybe the future was still a possibility for her… and maybe it would include a man that for reasons unknown to her, hung out and did all these together.

After their lunch as she thanked the wonderful owner Kaede for the meal, she and InuYasha walked out with full bellies and smiles that wouldn't quit. But when she spotted a certain car turn and park a few spots from them, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kagome?" Her body was tense underneath his hand, trembling even. Her eyes, brown as dark chocolate stared straight at something. Looking in that direction, he saw two girls talking and giggling as they walked towards them. Going from Kagome to the two girls, he wondered if their was a connection here.

He didn't have wait long to get his answer.

"I see Hell didn't let you in. Of course with someone without a leg I'm pretty sure they saw you're even freakier than Satan himself." The girl with shoulder cropped hair sneered.

"We don't see you in college. I'm pretty sure if you had your missing leg you'd be enjoying all the parties and dances now would you? But I guess someone who nearly ruined her friend's lives wouldn't be allowed anyway." The other teen with shorter brown hair added, both staring hatefully at Kagome.

Clenching her hands around the metal supports of her crutches, the woman showed her teeth in anger. "Why don't you just go fuck yourselves and leave me the hell alone? It's your fault all this happened and it's because of you that my leg was amputated! You heartless bitches are nothing to me anymore!"

"Damn right we aren't! Who would want to hang around a cripple like you?"

InuYasha watched the intense argument. He never heard Kagome swear before. Obviously these three had a past and it was affecting his friend. She was trembling, trying to keep herself together. Of course he couldn't just sit back and hear all these cruel things said about Kagome. And he could sense that she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Kagome, let's get the hell out of here. We don't need to hear them saying shit about you. We know you're better than that." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the two women, feral and threatening. He was satisfied when they flinched away and hurried away into the restaurant, their hearts beating more rapidly than before. Steering Kagome in his car's direction, he knew this outing was over. And as he was making sure she was settling comfortably, he realized that this was the most he heard about what happened to her.

And if and when she was ready to talk, he would be there to listen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 12 Months Later...**_

They never brought up the scene at the restaurant again. In the months leading up the year mark since they met, things have slowly progressed from uncertain and hopeful to actually enjoyable and calmer.

Every day they spent together, every night they talked to each other by phone, every visit to the other's workplace-yes she actually summoned up enough courage to visit the dojo where he worked, Kagome was beginning to ease back into what she's wanted all along. Because of this a man with muscular arms to hold her close, mesmerizing eyes to reassure her at the worst of times, firm hands that helped her, a voice to calm her savage nerves when she was alone, the woman was rejoicing that there was somebody that indeed cared for her despite her major flaw. After the fun then disastrous pre-birthday outing, he actually asked her almost two weeks later if she wanted to go on a real date. From then on, she looked forward to going out with him almost every night. He took her to quaint restaurants, a couple of times to a bowling alley-which she really enjoyed, and during the spring and summer the many festivals. When her family attended, InuYasha was more then welcome to join them. After getting to know the crazy-talking priest that was her grandfather, her little brother who had a motor mouth who seemed to worship him and her sweet mother which welcomed him with open arms, the hanyou felt part of another family. And once Izayoi, his own mother joined the picture, everything seemed to get that much more complicated.

Despite their families and the chaos sure to follow, Kagome and InuYasha didn't mind it. They learned about each other over the spring and summer months. She could have a ferocious temper when angry and had a stubborn streak that could almost match his. Her love for kids was really apparent everywhere they went. Whenever a small child or an infant dropped their toy or belonging, she would immediately grab it and hand it back to the parent. And the kids seemed to adore her as well. He actually participated in one of her Saturday storytelling workshops, and he was a hit. The children laughed and clapped and a few actually hugged his legs begging him not to go. He could tolerate the little buggers, if only to see how happy that made Kagome. And ever since he would come in and put on a show while the soft and genuinely sweet voice of Kagome spoke the words of the story. And during his visits to The Illusion on his break, he would keep away any troublemakers and perverts who dared to start a scene or harass her. No one messed with Kagome as long as he was around.

She knew it was only a matter of time when she had to actually tell him what happened to her and about the fiasco in the parking lot he was forced to witness. But she liked the pace in which this was going. His touches on her back or him reaching out to hold her hand was like something lit fire in her. He was so cute when he was shy, he actually blushed the first time he asked if he could hold her hand. But after that, it seemed that he couldn't hold her hand long enough. In the summer during the festivals she would feel her face flush when InuYasha brushed some hair from her face or how he could rub her back with those claws that sent shivers up her spine. And when those lips touched her cheek, she would've fainted right where she stood had he not held her up.

While he was no expert when it came to dating, so far all he's done seemed to be the right things. She was still as shy and innocent as the day he met her, but after a while Kagome seemed to relax and just went with the flow. He gave her enough room, to know that he was interested in her and that the pace she set he would be okay with. Her touches started out small. A brush of a hand here, a hand on the cheek there. When she became more confident and sure of herself, that's when his heart began to race, and it hasn't stopped yet. Kagome would become more bolder as time passed. Her fingers would comb through his hair when they were alone, sometimes they would caress the skin on the back of his neck and he would bite his lip in order not to moan. Her touches were gentle, caring, loving and even sexually stimulating. Their first kiss happened only because her lips grazed the flesh of his neck as she whispered something so low he could barely here. He immediately titled her chin up, cupped her face and swooped in to claim those amazing lips. Time seemed to dissipate, faded away as they met in a kiss that they both would remember. They held onto each other, communicating through their light groans and body language what they couldn't say in words. A tear actually fell from Kagome, wanting this for so long from somebody that wasn't repulsed or doing it because she was pathetic.

She felt more alive that day than ever before. InuYasha woke her up from her self-induced coma the day he waltzed into the bookstore and everyday since he's lifted her up and kept her awake because she was important, because she mattered to him.

It was almost a full year since the first meeting. The sunset of the late summer sun dipping down behind the ocean set forth a romantic atmosphere for those who were in love. One such couple, one with a missing limb sat and cuddled with her boyfriend on a bench facing the glimmering Pacific. InuYasha had taken Kagome out to a boardwalk for a weekend, wanting to escape nosey family members and friends that had nothing better to do then pester the poor couple. Kagome actually met two of InuYasha's closest friends a few months ago. Sango was an athlete, Miroku was a flirt that hit on Sango. Her hanyou said he was nothing but a lecher who flirted with anything that had large breasts and an ass to match. She could see Sango was jealous of his affections towards other women, and Miroku seemed to care more for the busty woman more than any other. But neither would admit to such a thing. They'd been friends too long.

The deep orange of the setting sun set the hanyou's naturally tan skin aglow, making his eyes burn with the raging fire she could always see inside of him. His long silver hair blew with the gentle sea breeze, causing his kawaii Inu ears to twitch. His face was focused on the ocean ahead giving Kagome the opportunity to stare at his handsome face.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She then kissed the line of his jaw. "It's so relaxing here just the two of us."

Hearing the sound of her voice was more soothing than the ocean. His eyes closed and let his lips peck her forehead, slowly making his way down to her lips. "You told me how much… you like to swim." His arms wrapped around and brought onto his lap. "And it's just too nice a day to skip the beach so I figured I would bring you here." His tongue grazed her lips, causing her to shudder.

She cupped his face to kiss him, loving how he made her feel. Not only about him, but about herself. "You make me feel I like have two legs again, you make me feel… worthy." She rubbed his nose with hers. "Why weren't you put off by my missing a leg? Why did you choose me?"

"Hell if I know." His claws grazed her arms, letting his palms feel her smooth skin. "Maybe because you just smiled. Your smile held everything. And your eyes…" He titled her head up. "I can read what you're feeling by just your eyes. And I saw the pain there." The hanyou caught a stray black strand. He kissed her temple before adding. "Your injury, well at first I was surprised but… then I got to know you. And saw how… beautiful you were."

Knowing her InuYasha wasn't a normally expressive person, her heart and soul sung with his every word. "Can you take me down? To the sands so we can be closer to the ocean?"

In a swift move, he was cradling her-careful of her shortened leg and walking down to the sandy shores. The air was filled with many sound and smells. When he set her down beside him the ocean was nearly lapping at their feet. Kagome took her sandal off and let her toes bury themselves in the soft cushiony sand.

"I haven't done this since I was thirteen. The last beach trip before my father passed." She sighed, noticing that she only had five toes now instead of ten. "I never thought I would be doing this with only one foot." He heard her shaky breath and reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm. "Everything's so different now." Her eyes gazed out into the water, entranced by the fading ball of the summer sun. She wouldn't let her tears fall because she didn't want to cry, not at the end of such a wonderful day. Kagome thought her tears ran out weeks after her tragic accident.

The couple was silent as they sat on the beach, nearly empty of people. The day started out pleasant. They took a nice stroll on the busy boardwalk, sampling local food and gazing at the local sea art for sale. The hanyou bought her a clear lavender colored glass cut in the shape of a bird, which hung around her neck. The sunlight reflected off the glass, making it glimmer and shine. The subject of her writing was brought up many a time since they began dating. She decided to take his advice, along with her mother's to get her short novel read by a professional publisher to see what they thought. A letter was sent to her house a couple weeks later giving her an opportunity to see what she could do, that her short story was "an excellent piece and was potential for greater success". And now she was currently working on a longer novel, one about love and the struggles a unique couple must face, based on her own life and experience.

"It was on a cold September night, the night before we started our final year of high school…"

InuYasha looked at her. Was she… was she actually revealing what happened? Her tone and her eyes suggested that she was back in another time and place. He never let go of her hand, silently supporting her.

"Of the three of us, I was the only sober one because I had to drive us all home… my two ex-best friends- the two girls you met that day in front of Kaede san's restaurant? Eri and Yuka were dead drunk, barely able to walk…"

"_Come on you guys. You had to have 12 shots? What the hell's wrong with you both?" Kagome was the designated river for the evening so her two friends could party and have their fun. She didn't want to go to the before-school bash in the first place, but Ayumi was out of town so that left her to deal with two slurring teenage girls that were laughing and giggling their asses off and not understanding a word she said. _

"_Hewassoooohoooooooot ! Didyouseehowhotthat…guywaswhowasdancingwifme?" Eri was so dizzy and drunk she would've tripped over her own two feet if not for Kagome holding her right arm. _

_Yuka was hollering and whooping like she was still having fun on the dance floor. She had less than Eri, about nine shots or so but that alcohol was so strong she could smell it on their breaths. She might've fainted if they hadn't reached Yuka's car parked on the opposite side of the street where the party was still taking place. _

_It was beginning to rain, so after securing her two drunken friends Kagome buckled in and turned on the windshield wipers, and taking one last look behind her she pulled away and into the cold autumn night…_

"It wasn't raining that bad. Just a light shower. But I had to constantly monitor them so they wouldn't hurt themselves or do something stupid. I was concentrating on getting us home, and when I turned my head after seeing them almost passed out, all of a sudden they woke up crashed and right into me, causing me to swerve on the slick road. I couldn't see because they were laughing and blocking my view. I didn't see what happened next. I just remember the car swerving, right down what felt like a cliff and then... nothing.

"Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed feeling so dead I couldn't move. A breathing tube was helping me, and I felt the cold I.V pumping into my arm. I… didn't want to wake up. I was so tired I didn't want to. But when I did, the sight I saw would remain in my memory forever…" She sniffed back, her fingers clenching on her amputated leg.

"Everything from my right knee down was gone. All I had was a stump. I started screaming, scared out of my mind. I was pulling my hair, grinding my teeth, shouting and cursing to the world. The doctor and nurses came in and they had to sedate me because I was so panicked and so out of control. I remember falling back asleep with my face so wet-from the tears or sweat I don't know. But I'll never forget waking up to seeing half of my right leg completely gone."

InuYasha's eyes were wide. His grip tightened on her hand.

"Eri and Yuka, they walked away. Eri only had ten stitches on her head and a broken arm. Yuka suffered only a few broken ribs and broken collarbone. When they saw me, they…were different. They told me that it was my fault they were hurt. My fault they ended up there. They blamed me and walked out ending our friendship. They said I ruined their lives." She scoffed, shaking her head and becoming so angry. "They walked out with injuries that they eventually recovered from. Me? I have to live without part of my right leg for the rest of my life! All because of a stupid party and shots that I could've stopped them from downing." But she knew that her friends wouldn't listen once they started. And she was powerless to stop them.

"Did you tell them that?"

Kagome nodded. "I did eventually. But they wouldn't listen. It was because of my stupidity and sloppy driving that made us end up at the hospital they said. Ayumi, she still says hi now and then but we're not as close as we used to be. I was afraid one day she'd see me as the person who lost her leg and caused our two other friends' injuries. That's when I shut the door on everyone who knew me. I sealed myself away because I didn't want people to see me as a poor pitiful girl without her right leg. So they wouldn't hurt me or humiliate me. I was that way for almost four years, never letting anyone know what exactly happened that night… until you entered my life."

Letting her head rest on his shoulder, he nuzzled the top of her head. "Did you think about getting a prosthetic?"

"No. I didn't want it. My mom tried to get me see the benefits of having one but I refused it. I didn't want people to look at me as more of a freak than I already was. And it was expensive. About 1,170,000 Yen, that's over 15,000 US Dollars. We didn't have that kind of money. My mom was already working twice the hours at The Illusion just to pay for my amputation and medical bills. I had to take that year off from school and was taught at home and I was able to graduate with my class. I was put through therapy for many months, to work my left leg muscles so they could support me. I was given the option for a wheelchair or crutches. I chose the crutches because I still wanted to walk on my other leg, not in a wheelchair where I couldn't."

Her story was a sad one. One which she suffered with for years and always will be haunted with that night for the rest of her life. How could she go through so much and still be happy, so strong and brave? He loved her even more for that. She trusted him enough to tell him. Maybe she could never forget, but he was determined to help her rebuild the broken part of her with new and fresh memories. She was special to him and he let her know that.

"You have more heart than anyone else you know that? I mean you've been going on, still carrying on just like you haven't got one leg but two." He cuddled her close to his body. "You've been so strong, suffering inside but strong outside. That is… you're one hell of a woman, Kagome."

She took in his scent, the faintness of her favorite cologne that wasn't strong to his sense of smell but soft enough to where she could smell it on him and he could tolerate it. His hard and firm chest was her favorite pillow, allowing her to feel his skin and hear his slightly faster heartbeat. His body was nothing but lean muscle, enabling her to feel his six pack and his pecs that rippled underneath her touch. He was a living, breathing angel. The woman never thought she would be able to thank the Kami enough for sending him to her. Everyday she was grateful for him.

"And never forget that I love you." She whispered softly.

"And I you." _'Always and forever will I love you.'_

Her body pressed against his was giving him some dirty suggestions. Her touch was always like the start of a fire. Once it started, it went wild until it was put out. She was his wildfire. Once before they shared a night of passion, one that brought them closer together. It was their first time with another, making it even more memorable. He remembered her screams and moans, the glistening of her firm and toned body, her hair stuck to her face.

"I know what you're thinking." She murmured. Her eyes saw the growing bulge in her boyfriend's pants. The first time she saw him and his ten inches of pure glory she was a bit shocked. But she didn't complain as he joined with her, only to feel extremely sore in the morning. Now that they were at the closest level of their relationship below marriage, Kagome knew her mind, body and soul were home. Her heart was in his possession, and his in hers.

"Want to get out of here?"

Kagome knew she wouldn't get much sleep like she planned but she didn't care. She didn't care about what she used to care about anymore. What other people thought when they saw her. With his help and love for her, the twenty-two year old could go on living a life she secretly craved. A normal life. One that had her hanyou and family in it. That was all she needed. And wanted.

"Take me back to the hotel and have your way with me, you silly puppy. Just make sure you don't wear me out too much that I won't be able to move tomorrow morning."

Grinning like an idiot that just struck gold, he gathered his girl up and made a dash to their beachfront hotel.

So what if his girl was different? He was different. He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered to them. Anyone who said otherwise would have to answer to an extremely protective hanyou. InuYasha knew he was damn lucky to have Kagome. And he wouldn't ever let her get hurt again if he could help it.

And as they entered the hotel room, the hanyou looked down at her laughing face before setting her down on their bed. And he was mighty glad he walked into that bookshop that crisp fall morning.

* * *

><p>Over 10,000 words long! Whew... I'm glad that's over. I hope you all enjoyed! Have a Happy 2012 everyone!<p>

**-NOTE: "Through Glass Eyes" has been nominated for Best AU/AR for the Feudal Association's December 2011 Term! Wish me luck! It's going to be a tough competition this term!-**

**-2ND NOTE: A Cool Summer's Night has won Best Fable at Eternal Legends for 2011! What an honor!-**

**-Also, a poll is on my profile and will be for sometime so if you have time, please vote! It would be appreciated!-**

Until the next update of any of my other stories...

Sayonara!


End file.
